People who use computers or mobile devices to display information while giving a presentation can be interrupted by unintended pop-up messages. These unintended messages may interrupt the flow of the presentation and, in some cases, can be quite annoying or even humiliating to the audience and/or the person presenting. For example, mobile text messaging frequently interrupts people, and there exists technology to suppress these messages.
However, in some situations, it may be useful to allow or even generate certain of these interruptions during presentations. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for intentional generation of messages during a presentation to deliver a message to one or more people in the audience.